Cho Chang have fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cho might seem rather shy and insecure, but she is actually not.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Cho Chang have fun**

 **Cho might seem rather shy and insecure, but she is actually not. The truth is that she is really sex-crazy. Almost as much as Hermione.**

"I hope he's got a big sexy cock." thinks Cho as she sneak down to Snape's office.

When she get there, Cho look in through the half-open door, making sure to be quiet, and sees Snape who slowly stroke his big 12 inch long cock while looking at a photo of Hermione.

"Shit, the man's cock is huge!" thinks Cho with a smile as she reach down into her panties with her left hand and starts to play with her pussy.

"Wait...is anyone there?" says Snape as he suddenly smell the scent of young fresh pussy.

He put his cock back into his pants, button them and grab his wand.

"I said, is there anyone there? Whoever ye are, show yourself at once." says Snape in slight anger.

Cho enter the room.

"Miss Chang. What are you doing down here? The last time I checked you were clearly not a member of Slytherin. Explain your presence." says Snape.

"Well, sir...you see, I want to have sex with you." says Cho, a bit shy now.

"What? You are crazy!" says Snape in anger.

"Maybe, crazy about you, professor." says Cho with a sexual smile.

"You behave highly inappropriate. Show some respect, young lady." says Snape.

"Are you saying that you won't fuck my pussy now?" says Cho.

"Exactly. Leave me alone and learn to be a good girl." says Snape.

"You have no right to punish me for doing bad stuff, sir. I saw you jerk that cock of yours to a photo of Hermione Granger. Do you have feelings for her?" says Cho.

"You little bitch." says Snape in anger.

"Just have sex with me or I will let everyone at Hogwarts know that you wanna rape Mione and make her preggo." says Cho.

"Not rape her. Fuck her in a friendly way and not make her pregnant." says Snape.

"Whatever..." says Cho. "Still, fuck me or I tell everyone that you wanna bang Mione."

"Do you really think I'd want to have sex with such a skinny little slut as yourself, Miss Chang?" says Snape.

"Sure. You wanna bang Mione, so why not me too? I'm sexy too, sir." says Cho, all erotic and seductive.

Cho pull up her skirt and show that she wear no panties.

"Put some panties on, damn it." says Snape in anger.

"No, look at my adorable vagina. I'm sure you'd love to push your thick cock in there." says Cho.

"Bloody crap! You better enjoy this, little brat." says Snape as he unbutton his pants.

"Awww! That's the most elegant cock I've ever seen." says a Cho, crying happy-tears when she sees Snape's cock.

"Suck it, kid." says Snape in a hard commanding tone.

"Yes, sir." says Cho as she goes down on her knees and starts to give Snape a blowjob.

"Fuck, that feels good. Where the hell has a skinny kid like you learned to suck cock like that?" moans Snape.

"Not skinny. Not a kid." says Cho being slightly angry and very horny at the same time as she use her fingers to scratch Snape a bit on his balls.

Cho continue to suck Snape's cock.

"Ahhh, fuck! You're good." moans Snape.

14 minutes later.

"Now I shall fuck you." says Snape.

"Yes!" says Cho with a cute smile.

Cho bend foward over Snape's desk.

Snape push his cock into Cho's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me, do me, bang me." moand a happy Cho.

"As ye wish, girl." says Snape in a serious manly tone.

"Yeah! So sexy." moans Cho.

"Your pussy is soft like velvet. I've never fucked such a pussy before. Not even most virgins are this soft." says Snape.

"I'm pretty sure that not even Hermione that ye want so much has a pussy as soft and adorable as mine, sir." moans Cho.

"I think she does." says Snape as he starts to fuck Cho harder and faster.

"Mmm, yes! Rape me, sir." moans Cho with a sexy smile.

"If that's what you desire, sweetie." says Snape as he fuck Cho very hard.

"Yes! That's so nice. I love it." moans Cho and she really does love it.

50 minutes later.

"Bloody shit, yes!" says Snape as he cum deep in the bottom of Cho's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yes! Cum in me, yes...it feels so damn amazing." moans Cho as she get her orgasm.

 **The End.**


End file.
